Corre, corre, corre corazon
by YoMarielle
Summary: Nuevamente estaba ahí,repitiendo ese momento de forma completamente diferente/NO PUEDES CASARTE HINATA/Estamos DI-VOR-CIA-DOS Naruto/Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas enamorarse de el… No pudo,ni podría… Ella ya habia jurado amor eterno a alguien mas


**Los personajes de NARUTO son propiedad de Kishimoto-Sama**

**Esta historia es mera creacion de mi imaginacion, inspirada en un momento de ocio con la cancion de Corre, de Jesse y Joy.**

**Pareja: NARUHINA**

**Enjoy :)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Corre<strong>

Nuevamente estaba ahí, parada, repitiendo ese mismo momento de una forma completamente diferente.

Muchas mujeres dirían que ese era el dia mas feliz de su vida, pero no el de ella. El dia mas feliz de su vida había sucedido 6 años atrás, cuando apenas tenia 22 años de edad, ese si había sido el dia mas feliz de su vida, además del nacimiento de su hijo Minato, 7 años atrás, y sus gemelas Natsuko y Narumi, hace 4 años atrás.

Su felicidad y emoción se podía notar en la celebración que darían por ese dia. SI, ese dia se iba a casar, por segunda vez, con otro hombre que no era el padre de sus hijos.

Takumi Kinomoto, 28 años igual que ella, abogado, sus padres eran amigos de la familia, buen estatus social, alegre, con mucho potencial, era un gran hombre, lo quería, y lo quería demasiado, pero no le amaba.

**Flashback**

"_**-NO! No puedes casarte Hinata…**_

_**-Y porque no? Tu y yo no estamos separados Naruto, estamos DI-VOR-CIA-DOS! Y estamos asi porque asi lo quisiste, ya llevamos 2 años divorciados, decidiste dejarnos por Shion, y no te dije que no, al contrario, me hize a un lado para que pudieras ser feliz…**_

_**-Shion vino después que nos separáramos, no confundas las cosas mas de lo que ya están**_

_**-Ahí esta, decidiste irte con ella en vez de intentar arreglar las cosas, respete tu decisión, y yo decidi también rehacer mi vida, PORQUE AHORA VIENES A DECIRME TODO ESTO? Yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz con la persona que quiero?**_

_**-Porque la quieres! No lo amas Hinata! Eso todo mundo lo sabe… Por favor Hinata, NO PUEDES CASARTE! NO PUEDES! Que paso con lo que dijiste que: Solo te casarías una vez? No puedes ir y jurarle amor cuando a mi me lo juraste antes! Ante la ley de Japon estamos separados, pero no ante Dios, Buda, Jehova, o quien sea que este alla arriba!**_

_**-Solo me casare por lo legal…**_

_**-Y lo vas a meter a MI casa? Lo meteras en NUESTRA cama? O que? Ya lo metiste?**_

_**¡PAFF!**_

_**Fue lo único que se pudo escuchar en aquella habitación, mientras una Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos y la mano aun levantada expreso**_

_**-Y-yo no lo he metido ni a mi cama, ni a ni una… Ya basta Naruto… Si nos divorciamos fue para poder estar en paz… Fue para evitar esto que decidimos dejar las cosas… Todo seguirá normal, los niños te verán las veces que quieras, saldrán de vacaciones y puedes llegar de vez en cuando a la casa, no compliques las cosas…mas… por favor…**_

_**-NO! No va a ser lo mismo, yo no voy a soportar verte con alguien mas, no lo voy a soportar Hinata! Mirame a los ojos y dime que de verdad lo amas, que de verdad ya me olvidaste… Dimelo y te juro que te dejo de molestar, pero mírame a los ojos directamente y no me mientas…-Dijo tomándola por los hombros mirándola con esperanza en los ojos- El divorcio fue un error… Dame esta oportunidad Hinata… Porque te niegas a creer que no he dejado de amarte?**_

_**-No puedo darte otra oportunidad, porque esa oportunidad ya la tomo Takumi! EL se lo ha ganado, en vez de dejarme a la primera, sin intentarlo!**_

_**-Lo íbamos a intentar cuando de pronto me llego la solicitud de divorcio! Recuerdas?**_

_**-Si no te hubieras ido con Shion otra cosa seria! Naruto ya… Quiero estar con Takumi, ya no quiero estar contigo, y me casare en 2 semanas, te guste o no…**_

_**Mentira**_

_**Y fue asi como la peli-azul salio de aquel departamento lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus pies, y no volver a ver al Namikaze después de aquel encuentro…**_

**Fin de Flashback**

"_Mi boda… "_ penso

Es verdad que ella había dicho que solo se casaria una vez, pero se excuso a que era un matrimonio civil, y no religioso, era verdad que lo quería, pero no que lo amaba.

Era mentira que había olvidado a su ex esposo , era mentira que no quisiera y pudiera darle otra oportunidad… Pero la verdad de todo ello, era que como cualquier mujer, y aun mas como digna heredera del apellido Hyuga, Hinata aun estaba dolida, su divorcio con quien ella siempre catalogaría como el "amor de su vida", había terminado por la falta de presencia del Namikaze en el hogar, rumores de infidelidad, y cosas que Hinata había ignorado, pero que no dejaban de dolerle. Era verdad que Naruto había sido fiel en todo su matrimonio, asi como era verdad que apenas recibió la solicitud del divorcio corrió a los brazos equivocados, fue a a la mañana siguiente de esa noticia que se dio cuenta, que con esa estrategia errónea, había terminado su matrimonio.

Ahora ella estaba aun dolida, después de dos años de relación tranquila y "amistosa", el dia que ella decidia decirle que se casaria el salía con todo eso, ella lo amaba, lo amaba mas de lo que lo había amado en sus años de matrimonio… Pero cuando un espejo se rompe, por mas que se arregle si esta roto, pero aun se podrán ver las grietas.

Y ahora, estaba ahí, en el tocador de su habitación, vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco con una cintita beige a la cintura, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, el pelo recogido en una cebolla baja con un adorno blanco con cristales azules, zapatillas beige de 3 cm. Lista para ir al hotel Ritz, donde celebraría la firma de su acta matrimonial, y daría una pequeña comida. Pequeña puesto que la celebración era algo demasiado pequeño. Solo estaría la familia de ambas personas, y algunos amigos, no habrían mas de 50 personas en aquel salón. El novio se había sorprendido de la sencillez con la que se habían planeado las cosas, la Hyuga solo decía que preferia algo intimo y no tan escandaloso y que era lo mejor pues su boda se había organizado en tan solo 1 mes.

Pero la verdad era que no quería hacer tanto alarde porque ella no quería casarse, por lo menos, no con aquel hombre que la esperaba dispuesto a darle su apellido en aquel lujoso hotel…

Hasta donde puede llegar el ser humano por orgullo?

Era algo que Hinata Hyuga estaba comprobando

-Hinata, ya es hora que te llevemos a la recepción- escucho a su primo asomarse por la puerta, el la llevaría al hotel donde ya estaba su hermana y padre esperándole, ella entonces le sonrio y salio de su habitación, una de las sirvientas le entrego su ramo, un pequeño ramo de lirios, con algunas piedras adornándole.

Entonces ella entro en el lujoso carro Rolls Royce negro, con unas flores encima.

Se adentro en aquel carro, y se sento en la ventana viendo el paisaje que le daba la vista

-Los niños están listos también, Temari me aviso que ya quieren verte…-Dijo su primo tratando de calmar y animarla, ella solo le sonrio…

Y ahí estaba otra vez… Camino a su boda. Recuerdos de su boda con Naruto llegaron a su mente como una lluvia de bombas

"_**Y tu, Naruto Namikaze, aceptas a Hinata Hyuga como tu esposa? Prometes amarla en la enfermedad y en la salud, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en las buenas y en las malas, amarla y respetarla y serle fiel por siempre, hasta que la muerte los separe?**_

_**-Ni la muerte nos va a separar padre, acepto ~ttebayo**_

_**-Y tu Hinata Hyuga, aceptas a Naruto Namikaze como tu esposo? Prometes amarlo en la enfermedad y en la salud, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en las buenas y en las malas, amarlo y respetarlo y serle fiel por siempre, hasta que la muerte los separe?**_

_**-Aun después de la muerte, acepto…**_

_**-Entonces los declaro Marido y Mujer… Puede besar a la novia…"**_

Eran recuerdos que su corazón atesoraría por el resto de su vida… Entonces, que hacia ahí?

Su corazón realmente se preguntaba… ¿Qué #*&% estas haciendo Hinata?

"_**Porque te niegas a creer que no he dejado de amarte?"**_

-Hinata, ya llegamos-Neji la saco de sus pensamientos, cuando volteo a ver Neji ya estaba fuera esperando a que saliera del carro.

Bajo, y aun admirando aquel gran hotel, ingresaron juntos.

Apenas al dar un paso en el hotel, mas recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

Esa escena ya la había vivido. De una manera muy diferente, puesto que su boda con Naruto había sido todo lo contrario a esta. Se habían casado primero en un templo en la ciudad, y saliendo de ahí se fueron a la playa, para la fiesta y la boda legal, todo fue fiesta, lleno de adornos y mucho mas. Pero aun que las bodas fueran completamente distintas, no podía evitar sentir la repetición de escena.

Caminando hacia el altar donde 50 personas y un novio esperaban por ella, su corazón le volvió a gritar

"QUE HACES?"

Ya afuera del salón, su mejor amiga, Temari no Sabaku la esperaba, al verla la abrazo y después le dijo

-Hinata, todos están ahí esperándote, pero mira, soy tu mejor amiga y por eso tengo que decirte esto, no tienes que entrar, no tienes que estar haciendo esto, si decides entrar yo y todos te seguiremos apoyando, pero yo y todos los demás solo queremos tu felicidad, y estoy segura que cualquier decisión que tomes, Takumi la comprenderá…

Hinata dudo unos segundos y luego le dijo- Abre la puerta, Temari-chan…

Justo al momento de entrar, empezó a sentirse asfixiada, todas esas personas esperaban mucho de ella… Pero, estaba ella lista para darles lo que esperaban?

Su padre la tomo del brazo y empezaron a caminar hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el juez y Takumi. Caminando muy lentamente

Su orgullo había hecho que su matrimonio terminara, pero por ello alguien tan bueno como Takumi tendría que perder por cosas de ella?

Era verdad que lo quería, lo quería demasiado, y había intentado con todas sus fuerzas enamorarse de el, llegar a amarlo como el la amaba, pero, no podía… No pudo, ni podría… Ella ya le había jurado amor eterno a alguien mas, ella había dado todo lo que podía, pero a media puerta se quedo su corazón…

Para sorpresa de todos a mitad del camino de la puerta al novio, Hinata paro, estaba temblando y parecía palida

-Hinata que tienes?

Alzo la mirada y vio a su padre, asustada, después volvió su mirada a Takumi, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, todo mundo empezaba a murmurar. Hinata busco con la mirada a sus hijos, estaban con sus amigos, bien vestidos y hermosos… Sus hijos, de ella y Naruto… Naruto, su verdadero amor, el amor de su vida, su media naranja, su todo.

Tarde comprendio, pero no lo suficiente tarde.

Le dio otra mirada a Takumi hizo una reverencia rápida y salio corriendo de aquel salón disculpándose de todo corazón, con lagrimas en los ojos del novio.

-Hinata!

-Hinata a donde vas?

-Hinata!

Nunca en su vida había escuchado tanto su nombre…

-Neji, lleva a los niños a la casa, cuidalos por favor- le dijo a su primo quien se encontraba en las ultimas filas de aquel salón, y siguio corriendo.

Salio del Hotel, y ahí estaba el chofer esperando, el podía esperar, pero ella no, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, tomo camino a mano izquierda bajando la banqueta buscando un taxi con desesperación.

Como si el destino asi lo quisiera uno rápido apareció

-Al condominio Las Palomas por favor… Lo mas rápido que pueda, y le pagare el doble…

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces para que aquel taxi saliera disparado del Ritz, aquel hotel que estaba retirado del condominio al que se dirigía, no podía perder tiempo.

10 minutos paso en taxi hasta que un embotellamiento a tan solo unas cuadras de su destino la detuvo, sin pensarlo ni miramientos saco un billete de 5000 yenes y lo boto en la cabina del conductor, para salir corriendo de ahí.

_Asi que, corre, corre, corre corazón…_

A lo lejos visualizo al portero, rápido saco sus pequeños tacones que ya le molestaban , y corrió a mayor velocidad

-Señorita Hyuga que plac….

-DISCULPE TENGO PRISA…!-Grito ya estando en el elevador, cliqueo con desesperación aquellos botones, pero parecía no avanzar, agarro vuelo y salio disparada hacia las escaleras.

Eran 8 pisos hacia arriba, pero ya no tenia tiempo para pensar, ya estaba ahí, y no se iria sin El…

No supo de donde saco esa repentina condición. Por media hora había dejado de ser asmática, y ahora estaba ahí, en el octavo piso, sudando, con la respiración agitada, con su pelo momentos atrás bien recogido, ahora suelo con su adorno a medio colgar, el vestido algo arrugado por subírselo mas para poder correr, los pies sucios por la calle, y el corazón a punto de salirse.

Se acerco entonces a la puerta del dueño de aquel piso.

**Puerta 16 **

Sintio un impulso en el corazón, y en el momento que iba a tocar aquella puerta, se abrió.

Y como si la vida le estuviera respondiendo tantas cosas, ahí estaba, frente a ella, aquel rubio de ojos azules, con sus tres marcas en las mejillas, con una blusa blanca, una vieja chamarra que ella le había regalado (y quitado), unos jeans flojos y unos tenis.

-Hi… Hinata…

-Y-yo… - Todo lo que había pensado en el camino para decirle había ido a dar en el inodoro de su mente-Y-yo….

-E-estas bien?

No se contuvo mas, y como a una niña que le quitan su paleta, empezó a llorar, y se aferro a el como nunca se había aferrado.

-Y-yo no pude…. N-no puedo NO QUIERO ESTAR CON NADIE MAS!-decia entre lagrimas aferrándose mas al cuello de Naruto, quien solo la rodeo por la cintura y la estrecho contra el-No me importa n-nada… Ya n-no… No qu-quiero fingir…

-Ya no tienes que hacerlo Hime… Ya estas a salvo…-dijo besando su cabeza y cerrando la puerta de aquel departamento.

El orgullo lo habían dejado atrás, ahora era solo cuestión de limpiar asperezas. Pero se amaban, y ya no podían negarlo, ya no era la misma confianza? Aun tenían toda una vida para volver a confiar, para dejar el miedo atrás, lo importante ahora era estar de acuerdo en hacer todo por seguir alimentando ese amor. Porque un amor como ese, no se encontraba tan fácil…

Hubieran hecho lo que hubieran hecho, ahora ya, daba igual…

…**FIN…**

* * *

><p>So... Que les parecio? Tomatazos? Review? :D! Esta idea tambien la tenia en mi mente, y no pude aguantarme las ganas de escribirme :B! Como dije, me inspire en la cancion de Jesse y Joy, su nuevo exito "Corre", una cancion bellisima pero que la letra o mas bien el sentido de la cancion no tiene NADA que ver con la historia xD! Pero me inspiro, sobre todo el verso que dice "Ya vivi esta escena, y con mucha pena te digo no, conmigo no, di lo que podia pero a media puerta se quedo mi corazon", ahi lo base como Hinata dirigiendose a Takumi, y bueno, que tal? El final, no quise ponerle nada mas porque creo que arruinaria el momento, pero pues lo dejo en un final se podria decir abierto, pero juntos :3! Si entienden? xD Si deseaaan y asi lo quieren y creen que quedaria bueno y bonito, puedo hacer como una clase de epilogo? xD No se, que les pareceria? Un final mas concreto? Reviews con sus opiniones :3!<p>

Bueno, espero algun review, con su opinion que tal eh?

Muchos saludos y buena vibra a todos :)!

**~TODD**


End file.
